


Back to December

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Kaidan thinks back on a moment between him and Ashley
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Ashley Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Back to December

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written willenko before so go easy on me ;_;

"LT what's wrong?" Ashley asked as she watched him unwrap yet another miniature candy cane.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she wasn't sure if he was squinting because he was confused or because he had another headache. Kaidan did tell her they were getting better, had he lied to her?

"What I mean is you hate peppermint and this is your third candy cane, so what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He brushed her off and went back to his data pad, he wanted to go lie down but he didn't want the Commander to leave him behind just because of a tiny headache, especially after he promised it wouldn't effect his work.

"Bull, peppermint helps with headaches and I bet that's why you're eating it huh?"

"How do you know that?" He asked, sure it was something you could find on the extranet but he only looked it up in a moment of desperation as a teenager. 

Ashley blushed "I...I just do!" 

"Uh huh, well as I said I'm fine." He said as the room started to spin and he fixated on the table, taking deep breaths through his nose as he tried to fight the sudden onset of nausea he was experiencing and while he wanted to say it was from the sugar he knew what the actual cause was. The headache had been bothering him all morning and even the medicine Chakwas had given him hadn't done anything. 

"A nap isn't going to make the Commander think you're a burden, in fact I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

"I will, just...." Kaidan squeezed his eyes shut as lights he knew weren't actually in the mess hall started flashing before his eyes. 

"Kaidan what's wrong?" Her movements were frantic but her words were gentle as she knelt in front of him.

"Can you help me to the crew quarters?" His eyes were still screwed shut and without question she helped him up. Kaidan was pale and shakey, it was hard to see him like this and she was glad he finally stopped being stubborn and let her help.

Ashley helped him into his bunk and while the pillow was still as uncomfortable as ever, the bit of softness it did have was comforting in the moment. Kaidan heard Ashley walk away and he made a mental note to thank her later when he suddenly felt something cool press against his forehead and the scent of peppermint flooded his senses.

"What's that?" He asked, his voice raspier than usual.

"Peppermint oil, it's supposed to help." 

"You just had that lying around?"

"No…" she put the cap on the roller ball and tucked it away "I thought...maybe it'd help you so I bought some." She admitted, shyly.

Kaidan smiled "Thanks Ash, I appreciate it."

Ashley sat on the floor at the edge of the bed, watching him sleep, by the way his expression had softened and his breathing had gone back to normal the peppermint oil seemed to have worked, she couldn't help but smile it wasn't much and it certainly wasn't a cure all but she was happy she was able to provide him at least a little relief.   
\--------  
Kaidan stood in front of the memorial wall, absentmindedly reaching into his pocket for the bottle of peppermint oil he carried around with him. It's been refilled over the years but it was still the same bottle she had given him three years ago, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. The little bottle was all he had to remember her by, the one memory he always went back to even if he could hardly remember that day in the first place.

Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like had Virmire not happened, would they have made more memories? Kaidan liked to think so, he knew there was no point in dwelling on it now but there were moments where he wished he could go back and tell her how he felt, maybe she knew already but he regretted never saying it aloud and now all he had to remember her by was a small bottle of oil and a plaque on the wall of the crew deck.


End file.
